New kid
by Reddish chan
Summary: What if the stage place was modern time, blue and Lavie. They both are going to school together. What happens when an odd guy transfers to their school? Will Lavie become friends with him? T may move to M because of cussing. Please review
1. New kid

What if the stage place was modern time, blue and Lavie. They both are going to school together. What happens when an odd guy transfers to their school?

Lavie pov

"Hey, Blue. Wait up" I yell as I close the door to my apartment. No we don't share an apartment, even if we did nothing would happen between us. I've known Blue from grade school and he never had any interest in me. Blue lives in the apartment above mine. When his mother died, my parents started to rent a apartment for him because daddy didn't want him to lay a finger on me. That was two years ago in the beginning of freshman year.

"Blue have you heard about the new transfer student coming today?" I ask. Blue doesn't have much to say about things, he's always really quiet.

"Yes, Lavie I was the one who told you about him" he said sighing.

"Ohh yea... Are you excited?" I ask, I mean who isn't curious about transfer students.

"No Lavie he has none of my concern, as long as he doesn't get in my way I don't care" he said with an annoying tone.

"Fine Blue, don't be so angry" I apologize back, he knows its an apology. As we stroll to the next stop light I see the school in sight. Pressing the button the little walking sign man popped up. Stepping on to the street I feel a strong arms pull me back. It wasn't a hug, I know that. Soon enough less than seconds away a reckless driver (who seems to be drunk) swerved around, and if I were walking no doubt was I going to be hit.

"Thanks Blue, if not for you I would have been hit." His smile is so nice and brotherly. His black hair all messed up as normal.

We kept walking as I was straightening my uniform, my black skirt got ruffled up so I am fixing that as well as my hiked up shirt exposing my belly button. Our uniforms are black pants or skirt with a white shirt, and an optional red vest or jacket.

Blue only wears a white shirt and black pants any day of the year, any and I mean it. Like when it was snowing during winter time and he wasn't cold or any thing.

As we step through the school doors girls surrounded us welcoming Blue. Not me of course but Blue, I think it's because of how smart, kind, his eyes, and his well built body. I could hear girls whisper in my ear 'I am going to hurt you' witch they never did 'I hate you' 'screw you bitch' 'get away from him' and so on. Of course Blue never spoke back to them, just completely ignored them, witch is hard for me because I'm getting death threats every day.

Soon after the death threats and the bell rang Blue and I went to Mr. shiva's class.

"I expect you all know a new student is here today." He said and the hole class started to whisper. "His name is Keel..." He looked over to the door. Then back at us " I guess he's a little shy." Turning to the door he strode to the door opening it. Gasps and and other weird noises were heard.

This Keel guy was arguing with miss Shara. Does he have a death wish? "Shut up you stupid old hag" the Keel guy said. His spiky brown hair and tan skin with a built body, he looks kinda like a bad boy. I glance over at Blue. His face was priceless, so priceless I took out my iPhone and snapped a photo of him.

He turned to me and whispered " what did you just do"

I grin " nothin". I look back at the argument at hand.

He still is calling miss Shara a hag, while Miss Shara calls him a snotty, no good for nothing weakling, and is standing there trying to break it up. I feel bad for . Keel then turning to mr. Shiva "shut up will ya old man" he said walking into the class. Then cocking his head to the left " I ain't finished with you yet old hag" telling miss Shara.

He didn't introduce himself but just plopped to the seat next to me. Wait. Next To Me. Dammit. Why, why me. That screamed into my head. Moving closer to Blue, as he just stared at the teacher. I go from watching the lesson to glancing at Keel than at Blue. Blue didn't notice or if he is noticing he just doesn't care enough to tell me to stop.

I glance over at Keel for the 40th time but this time he is writing something, he glanced up a few times at the teacher but still. I look back at our teacher who is writing a something on the white board. Something caused me to look back at my elbow. A sheet of small folded sticky note is lid under my elbow. Picking it up as I glance toward the new kid. He just stared at the teacher.

Relax I ain't going to bite

Your staring at me all weird and fidgetin all weird.

Weird o.

Was was written in slang (such as ur instead of your ect) and messy hand writing with a very weird font fo his B,T,S,U,andE. (If you like BUSTER keel so much you will notice the letters :);)). I look back at the teacher then him, he met my eyes. 'Hi' I mouthed. His sharp gaze with reddish, orange brown made him intimidating.

'Hi ' he mouthed back.

yea first fan fic for buster keel.


	2. Arguments

**Btw this chp is short in about a week will be a new chp. Thx **

'Hi ' he mouthed back.

We just stared at eachother. Until the bell rang we went to our 2 hour class. He wasn't their, but luckily I have every class with Blue not including math and pe. My classes are

1 langauge arts with mr. Shiva

2 science mr. Albra

3 social studies mrs. Yanxes

4 lunch

5 pe miss Shara

6 math mr. Shiro

Skip to lunch.

"Hey Blue what do you think of the new kid?" I ask, with a tired voice.

"Annoying, selfish, pestering." His voice was as tired as mine.

"Yea I think s-" I was cut off when a certain spiky brown hair guy ran straight towards me. Trusting on blue to help me not collide with him I am pulled with strong arms like before away from danger.

"You really shouldn't trust me that much" he whispers into my ear as he stuck a foot out to trip Keel. I look back into his eyes and laugh.

I bend down and help Keel up. "Ya right, I depend on you more than my parents" still laughing " common Blue you save my life so many times before." As the kid and I were up and standing keel started to yell at Blue.

" why you, you want to fight idiot" his yell was loud. I could see others staring.

"No he doesn't right Blue" I glance around to make sure everybody understood they weren't going to.

"Yea" he said in a long sigh " why would I fight an idiot" now he was doing this to piss him off.

"Who'd you call an idiot, idiot!" He screamed.

"Please stop you two." I plead. They don't stop, dammit " both of you stop it know!" I scream at them with frustrating, anger, and tiredness. They stop finally.

"Okay" BLue said

" yea okay it's no use because I would have won anyway" Keel said.

"Oh really?" Questioned Blue.

"Yea really dumbass" he responded.

"No no no!" I yelled, and began to lightly hit Keel.

"Hey hey why are you only hitting me" Keel asked. I stop, why was I only hitting Keel. I turn and punch Blue in the shoulder. Blues face went blank and looked at me with surprise. I smiled back at him, and turn back to Keel

"Their Keel I made it eqaul." And I sit on the wooden bench. Blue stood behind me and on the other side was Keel sitting beside me, my hair resting and folding against Keels shoulder. "I'm Lavie and this is Blue" I point over my shoulder to somewhere where Blue is.

"Is that snob always like that." It wasn't more of a question it is a statement.

I chuckle "well to you yes, me no. If you treat him nicely he will treat you nicely."

"How could I ever be nice to that prick?" He said. Glaring over my shoulder. Blue just about to say something when the bell rang.

"Meet at the normal Blue" I call over my shoulder.

I start to walk to PE. "Hey Lavie wait up" a low male voice call to me. Turning to a certain one of a kind delinquent.


	3. Killed

**Geuss what something really exciting happens in this chapter, even though its the last, I felt it was a little rushed at the end.**

"Yes Keel?" I ask rushing towards the PE area.

"Do you have PE right now?" He asked, what a stupid question.

"Yes do you as well" I respond.

"Yup" he responded.

Soon enough I changed into my gym clothes and met outside, and began to stretch. I am hated by most of the girls, because their jealous of me and Blue. Most of the boys hate Blue for getting all the ladies, so I don't get hit on.

So mainly my only friend is Blue. But it's okay because I'm the only girl who treats Blue correctly. I don't want to date him, but just stay friends.

"Yo Lavie " called a man. It has to be him. I turn to a no other, one of a kind Keel. I began stretching my arms as he walked over.

"Yea, " I respond.

" what are we doing today." He asked, in a carefree tone. "I've never been here so I don't know our schedule"

"Umm today is running" I respond.

He didn't respond but instead our teacher mrs. Shara came. We all lined up, and of course Keel started an argument. They bickered as the kids snickered but some how we got it all done.

We began the running, but instead of the track we are going to jog the perimeter of the school. I am a middle type of runner, I don't run like it's the Olympics, but I'm not the fat ones at the end of the kids.

"Kyaa" I heard a girl scream behind me. I turn to see two adult men, with guns. One has a pistol, and the taller man, has a bigger, aka I think.

I froze I couldn't do any thing. The man with pistol looked towards me, and rise his gun. The brunette next to me still is frozen. Fear covers me and laches onto my feet, the fear making soundless screams, any thing and every thing to make us helpless.

He moved his hand to the trigger. I couldn't take it "kkkkkkyyyyyaaaaa" I scream as loud as I could it could have broken the sound eyes close, my hands on my head as I hear the shot... Nothing hit me, I open an eye to no other, orange red hair boy. "Keel" I yell.

His wound is in his leg, as I hear 2 more gun shots, but I did not see any blood other than Keel. The brunette must have escaped, but only me and Keel as targets. Keel is on the grass, he's bleeding so much it looked as if the ground was. Blood surrounded us, I am not planning to run without Keel.

His body started to pail as I heard police coming. The guys began slowly walking closer to us, but I wasn't planning to move. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to a standing position. Keels hand in mine, as a pistol pointed to my temple.

The police, started to surround us. Tears coverd the arm in front of me, holding me to the position. As the other man pointed his gun at Keel. "The school bell for emergency lock down blended into the police cars. I can't hold it, I close my eyes and block all sound out. I hear many gun shots fired and as soon as I was let go, I jump back into Keels arms. Holding him as I close my eyes blocking out every thing. Only the embrace.

A touch on my shoulder made me flinch, I turn to see a paramedic holding his hands up to show he mean no harm. I stand, as I see many help Keel onto a stretcher. The same parametric came to me and whispered nicely, "you can go to the police station or hospital, either way you will go to both."

I respond with a shaky voice, "ah umm the hospital."

"Okay" he lead me to the police car and told me to sitin the back, as he told the officer, to go to the hospital. The man left, and the police man touched my hand.

"It's nice to meet you my name is Martin" he gave a nice smile, and he looks about 26 years old. His tan skin, and brown eyes, made him hot.

"My names Lavie" I respond, as my voice cracked.

He closed my door, and sat in the drivers seat. He backed out, as I took out my iPhone from my sweat pants. "Do you mind" sniff" if I use my phone to play music" I ask.

"Usually that wouldn't be allowed but for you go ahead." He responded sweetly.

"Thanks" I turn my music to arms, by Kristina perri. The volume is only at 2 notches. I look out my window as we drove to the hospital. I begin to mouth the words 'I've never though that you'd be the one who stole my heart' I began to sob even harder.

The things that just happened replaying in my mind. His bloody leg, and pained face. The shots fired. Every thing.

Soon enough when my iPhone played a few more songs, his voice called over his shoulder, as the car stopped. "We're here" he exited the car and opened my door. I mumble a thanks, as I follow him into the hospital.

We walk up to the lady at the counter. "We are here for a boy who got shot, should have been here for about 30 minutes. We would like his status please" his voice wasn't kind any more, it was strict.

"Umm he's in surgery right now" the clerk responded.

"Thank you," he turned and walked to the waiting room and pointed to a seat." You can wait here for him to get out, the nurses will tell you when he's ready to be seen." He stuck a hand into his pocket. Then held his hand out using his other hand to lift mine up." Here's a little present, I have for you, so you don't get bored" he dropped something into my hand. I open my hand to see headphones?

"Thank you" I greatly need these.

He waved a good bye, and left. I plug my new head phones into my phone , blast my music and start to text Blue.

I'm at the hospital

R u okay. He responded.

Yes cuz Keel saved me.

Wat do u mean

He took a bullet for me

Have u told ur dad and mom

Shit

I flip through my contacts to dad. I press call and unplug my head phones. Two rings, "hello Lavie is this you..." He was going to speak more when I broke up in sobs, " dad I'm at try city hospital" "why what happened are you okay, why are you there, wh..." Yet again I broke him off.

"Dad there was"sob" a shooting at my school."

This time he broke me off. "I will be there soon, just wait Kay honey." He hung up. I grab my feet and curl up into a ball. Sobbing as I turn my music on, blasting my ears out. Avril turned on as I mouthed ' open your eyes and look out side and find the reasons why.' I text Blue

Can you call me?

Hold up let me ask. He responded.

Tweet, tweet, twweeet. He hated this ring tone so I chose it for him.

"Blue." I say.

"I'm here, are you alright what happened?" His voice became sweet to serious. As an older brother talking to his younger sister.

"I'm alright, well better then Keel who's having surgery."

"What happened" his voice serious.

I was able to explain the hole situation to him how the first scream, to the first shot to the hospital. "Wait for me at the hospital I will be there soon." His voice carried mixed emotions.

"Wait the hospital is like five miles," I say.

"So?"

"What are you going to do take the bus? I know about your motion sickness."

"To late I've been excused from school, and I have your bus pass. Be there soon" he hung up. As soon as I placed my phone on my lap, still in a ball, mom and dad ran through the waiting room. Our eyes locked and just before I could think I have no more tears left, I new set of tears sprang forwards. I ran into their arms, sobbing, not because of fear but because of the home sickness of a hug.

We settle down and I start my story. "Today a new student arrived at school, his name is Keel. The first impression is a bully, and delinquent. But as he began to hang out with us, he's just a normal high school boy who picks fights with Blue. During p.e. I heard a scream, I turn around to see to guys with guns. A guy was about to shoot me when I screamed. Loudly." I took a breath and continue" I waited to feel intense amount of pain when I heard they fired, but nothing. I opened my eyes to Keel. Who was shot in the leg." Looking into my moms and dads eyes to make sure they understand.

"Soon after 2 other shots were fired, police showed. I was took as a hostage until he let go. Many gun shots were fired but all I stayed focused on was staying low." I skipped the part about how cute both of the guys were " I was lead into a police car and took here."

Mom had already locked her arms around me. Our hug felt like hours, but really like five minutes. "Mom do you have any good dry cleaners I could go to." She released me and took a good look at my outfit. Blood stains covered my outfit. The tip of my socks, my sweat pants, and all over my shirt.

She smiled " of course dear." No longer than another five minutes Blue ran into the room. He ran straight towards me gave me a tight squeeze. Dad gave him glares, and mom gave Blue a kiss on the cheek and gave a long hug.

When Blue and mm broke apart he rummaged through his bag and handed me my school uniform. "Here is your uniform and your shoes." Then he handed me my yellow bag.

"Thanks Blue" I said walking away from th group to ind the bath room. I changed, did my hair, and put some perfume on so I don't smell as bad.

Walking into the waiting room a nurse has been speaking with my family. She looked towards me and greeted e with a smile. "Are you the one who was involved in the shooting"

"Yes " I respond.

"Come with me." I follow her into a hallway, then into a door to the left the sign saying emergency surgery. The room had rooms in it. Connected by see through windows and doors. I follow her to the end of the hall way, as she opens the door for me to enter. She closed it and walked away.

"Keel" I whisper softly. As I sit down.

He opened his eyes gave a yawn, and looked at me. "Yes" I look him in the eyes. I began to cry, I hugged him, "never do that again I thought you were dead. Really I did," he hugged me back.

"I did to so don't worry." He replied.

"Do you know how lonely I was, even with my parents and Blue being in the other room" he patted my back. "...why did you do it. I mean you could have died for someone you barley even know?"

"Because I like you" he responded.

" yea I like you as well but -"

" I like you, when I met you it felt like love at first sight so give me a chance?" His face became flushed.

"Ookay" he took no time to kiss me, with passion. His tongue moved around and danced with mine.

End


End file.
